Untying Knots
by pretty in orange
Summary: With Rukia and Ichigo settled neatly into their relationship, who is Orihime to love? Implied IchigoXRukia and Renhime. Oneshot.


A/N: Let's talk pairing love. I only like one of these couples, but the other I've taken an odd interest in after seeing a picture... Anyway. This doesn't have a canon place in the anime or manga; it's just kind of a drabble-y oneshot that I wrote when I needed a break from an especially dark story. Oh, and by the way, I didn't put this in Snowflake Patterns because I felt like it wouldn't feel right there. I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from this, nor do I own a unicorn. You get the picture.

* * *

"You love her, don't you?" Orihime smiled despite that pain in her chest that felt like it was expanding, trying hard to get out. But she was stronger than letting it get the best of her, especially right now. Not in front of him, she reminded herself. He had to think that she was happy for them.

"Yeah." Ichigo's stern face split into a soft smile. "I do. Someday you'll find someone you love like that, Orihime." He turned and greeted Rukia Kuchiki, his girlfriend of three weeks, and Orihime felt almost immediately forgotten.

"Yeah. Someday." Orihime nodded, as if he was listening. "Someday." She painted a smile onto her lips, and waved at them as she exited the room. She'd always wanted Ichigo to be happy, and if she didn't make him happy, she'd make do. She had great friends. Friends were important. Friends were... Oh, who was she kidding? Love made her world go 'round. She ducked around the corner of the school, crumpling to the ground and hugging herself tightly. She could cry here, couldn't she? She knew she couldn't make it home before the tears would escape, and no one was watching anyway. Letting her hair fall to cover her face, she let a few tears drip out of her eyes. But drops soon became rivers, and she couldn't control the sobs that tore through her.

"Orihime?" Running footsteps came up to her. Did she dare look up? "Orihime! Are you alright? What happened?" That someone crouched beside her, and though she barely looked up, she caught a glimpse of red hair and tattoos. So it was Renji. Did she dare trust him? He had a good heart, but he was Ichigo's close friend too, not to mention Rukia's.

"I'm sorry." Orihime tried to force a smile onto her face. "I'm just a little moody. I'm ok, really, see?" Orihime flashed him a quick smile.

"You heard about Rukia and Ichigo, huh?" Renji awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Yeah, it sucks, I know. But..." He seemed to struggle for words. "Think of it as being free. All these years you've pined for Ichigo, but now you're having a chance to look around and see all the good in people, right?" He sounded almost as if he was trying to convince himself of it as well.

Orihime hated to admit that she was upset, but Renji seemed to understand. Looking up at him as he sat beside her, she tried to remember what qualities she liked in a man. A good heart, though he could make a mistake every once in a while. Morals. They needed to have the ability to care for others and not be ashamed about it... and the capacity to love. Renji had all of those things, right? She needed to test her theory, she needed to find a way to see if he could make her feel the same way Ichigo had. Aha!

"I feel a lot better now, Renji." She managed a bright smile. "Can I have a hug though?" Renji blushed and Orihime's heart sank. Maybe he wasn't what she was looking for. But after a moment's hesitation, Renji wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't hug much, so this is probably feeling awkward for you too." Renji muttered. Orihime's heart fluttered in her chest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you..." She murmured.

Orihime went home that day with a new goal in her life: Attempt to win over Renji Abarai.

* * *

A/N: Ehh, I don't have much to say here. I felt awkward writing something longer than my usual drabbles, because typically I work with the vizards. So, will you please let me know how I did?


End file.
